One Night
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: Death is near for Elena so she turns to Damon for help. He's agreed to Turn her into a living dead so she can spend forever with Stefan but there's a catch. Elena has to spend one night with him. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

"I'm dying."

"And you came to this conclusion because?" The words drawl lightly off Damon's tongue for such a heavy topic.

Elena starts pacing the room, her hands and hair flying everywhere. She's ranting on and on but no real words can be made out. Finally, she comes to a stop and her shoulders slouch. "I saw a doctor."

Damon raises an eyebrow, his blue eyes questioning.

"In Richmond," Elena says feeling the rims of her eyes getting wet. "I wasn't feeling well so I went to a doctor. They recommended I see a specialist." A small sob escapes Elena's lips.

"So you went all the way to Richmond."

Elena sinks to the floor, her body going limp. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Jenna. She doesn't even know I went."

Damon realizes that the tone in Elena's voice is sadness. It's a tone he's never heard her use before and it surprises him.

Elena is ashamed.

Damon gets down on the floor in front of her. Elena's looking down and he can smell her salty tears dripping down her face. "Why are you telling me?" Damon's voice is hard, having trouble processing the thought of a dead Elena Gilbert. Pale body, peaceful face, dressed nicely, hands folded as she lays in a casket. A shiver runs down his spine as Elena hiccups.

"I love Stefan."

Damon resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Elena has to go on about her undying love for Stefan and how she can never part with him. "Go on."

"I want you to Turn me," Elena says, her voice trying to stay steady. "Turn me into a vampire so I can live forever. With Stefan."

Damon pretends to consider for a few seconds before saying flatly, "No." Quite upset at the fact that Elena wants to use him so she can live happily ever after with Stefan, Damon digs his nails into his palms. "Go ask your precious Stefan to do it for you," Acid and mockery lace his voice.

"He'd never agree to it," Elena whispers. "You know it. I know it. He's too righteous to do such a thing. But you-"

"What? I'm heartless, ruthless and don't give a damn about whoever turns into a vampire?" Damon asks angrily. He stands up abruptly and Elena grabs his hand.

"You did it to Vickie," Elena reminds him, her voice calm and controlled. "Damon, please. Do this for me. Do this as my last dying wish."

Damon yanks his hand from Elena's grip. "Find someone else," Damon mutters.

"I'll do anything," Elena begs, her tone pleading. She's crying at his feet and Damon doesn't quite know how to handle a super emotional Elena. She's so weak and feminine rather than her usual headstrong, confident self.

"There is one thing you can do for me," Damon says slowly, reconsidering. He turns to face her and bends down so they're eye level.

Elena stops crying and her eyes grow wide. "Really?" Elena asks eagerly.

"If you wish to become a vampire- the eternally damned, living dead- then spend a night with me. That's all I ask for. Spend one night with me."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Short but show some love in the reviews. Inspired by a part in the book series. You'd know if you read 'em.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Recap of Chapter 1

_"I'm dying."_

_"I want you to Turn me," Elena says "Turn me into a vampire so I can live forever. With Stefan."_

_ "Go ask your precious Stefan to do it for you," Acid and mockery lace his voice._

_"He'd never agree to it," Elena whispers. _

_"I'll do anything," Elena begs, her tone pleading. _

_"There is one thing you can do for me," Damon says slowly, reconsidering. He turns to face her and bends down so they're eye level._

_"If you wish to become a vampire- the eternally damned, living dead- then spend a night with me. That's all I ask for. Spend one night with me."_

"Spend a night with you?" Elena gasps. "You can't be serious..." Elena's voice trails off once she realizes Damon is 100 percent serious. Her jaw drops and Damon uses his hand to close her mouth. He holds her for a while like that- her chin tilted up at him- and inspects her face.

"You couldn't possibly think I was joking, could you?" Damon smirks. "Why would I do that? For shit and giggles?"

Elena turns her head, freeing herself from Damon's gaze. "No. I refuse. I won't."

"Might I remind you that you were the one begging me to Turn you. You have to pay a price, Ms. Gilbert." Damon shakes his head a few times. "Nothing in the world is free."

Elena stares up at his pale blue eyes to see if she can decipher what he's thinking. "Why? Why are you asking this of me? Can't I just do something for you that isn't so... intimate?"

Damon smiles wide, like a Cheshire cat. "Hm, you could but that wouldn't be nearly as fun. So take it or leave it. The offer stands until tonight. 12pm to be exact."

Elena rolls her eyes. "How dramatic," Elena says emphasizing _dramatic. _"This is just your type of thing, isn't it? A proposition, the midnight deadline... this is so you."

Stroking her cheek, Damon smiles widely again. "Of course. And by tomorrow morning, you'll be my Queen of Darkness," Damon says sarcastically.

"Getting quite predictable, aren't we?" Elena smiles sweetly and swats his hand away. Where his hand touched her face is throbs with heat and she tries to prevent her face from flushing red.

"Maybe," Damon says coyly. "I'll see you tonight for your answer. And wear something nice."

* * *

Elena paints her nails slowly, gripping the brush tightly. A vibrant scarlet red covers her nails and Elena thinks of blood. She wonders what it will taste like, granted she accepts Damon's offer. She sighs, not knowing what to do. Why one earth Damon would suggest such a thing puzzles Elena. Why would he want to spend the night with her? Did he expect her to... you know... Do It? Her thoughts send shudders down her back as she fixes a ruined nail.

Blowing on her wet nails, Elena contemplates whether being a vampire is worth it. Stefan always complains about it but maybe if they went through everything together, it wouldn't be so bad. Stefan was just so upset because he was lonely. She decides that she's going to become a vampire because she refuses to let herself die. But just the thought of Damon's hands touching her body, his name escaping her lips... Elena shakes her head to clear them from such thoughts but she can't help but wonder what exactly would happen.

I'll just have to think of Stefan, Elena reassures herself. However, another voice pops up into her head. How sick sleeping with one brother while thinking of the other, the voice mocks. He probably only suggested you sleep with him because you remind him of Katherine. Elena lets herself listen to such thoughts as she convinces herself to go through with Damon's offer. The more she made herself think that Damon didn't care about her made it easier to comprehend that she was going to spend a night with him.

Elena checked the time and decided it almost time to prepare herself. Repeatedly telling herself that things won't be that bad, she manages to get appropriately dressed. The last thing she wanted to do was dress in something to make herself more _appealing _to Damon's senses.

Telling Jenna she's staying at Bonnie's after a girl-mergency, Elena speeds over to the Boarding House. There's only one light coming from the house.

Damon's room.

* * *

Elena wonders where Stefan could be and searches his room for him. On her way out, she bumps into Damon unexpectedly.

"Looking for me?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demands to know, her arms folded.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Some wacko retreat for vampires. Turns out we all do hang out at a Vamp Bar & Grill," Damon says smiling again. "You look awfully _tasty._" Damon lets his eyes quickly scan Elena's body as she protectively brings her arms closer to her chest.

"He left without telling me?" Elena seems completely into this topic of a missing Stefan.

"You didn't tell him about the whole death thing," Damon reminds her. "He's out and he won't be back for a while. Besides, isn't that all we need? This is getting boring. Let's do something fun," Damon whines. He presses his lips against Elena's collarbone and she feels him inhale. Elena keeps her eyes closed and tries to stay calm while Damon lips manage to shrug the sleeve of Elena's plain white nightgown off. He places ridiculously soft kisses all over her shoulder, pausing every so often to suck very gently and un-Damon like.

And then, he's kissing her. Damon Salvatore is kissing Elena Gilbert.

And Elena Gilbert is kissing back.

TBC

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Never have I gotten so many reviews for a Vampire Diaries fanfic. Show your love once again:) This was kinda a filler chap but it gets some Elena thoughts flowing. Next up, Damon/Elena's night together. Getting started on it right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Recap of Chapter 2_  
_

_"Spend a night with you?" Elena gasps. "You can't be serious..." _

_"Might I remind you that you were the one begging me to Turn you. You have to pay a price, Ms. Gilbert." _

_I'll just have to think of Stefan, Elena reassures herself. However, another voice pops up into her head. How sick sleeping with one brother while thinking of the other, the voice mocks. _

_"Where's Stefan?" Elena demands to know, her arms folded._

_"Some wacko retreat for vampires. Turns out we all do hang out at a Vamp Bar & Grill." _

_"He left without telling me?" _

_"You didn't tell him about the whole death thing." _

_And then, he's kissing her. Damon Salvatore is kissing Elena Gilbert._

_And Elena Gilbert is kissing back._

_

* * *

_Elena rips apart from Damon and turns her back to him quickly. She hears the slight sigh from Damon and tells herself to calm. She feels his lips against the nape of her neck, traveling towards the top of her shoulder. He pulls away and Elena turns around slowly. He doesn't say anything and neither does she. She feels his cold hand grab hers, leading her through the dark hallway.

They reach his room, the main light source being candles. Lots and lots of candles. Damon tugs Elena towards him and stares her in the eye.

"Why are you so scared?" His brow is furrowed and it aches to stare into his blue eyes.

Elena opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. "I can smell the fear in your blood, you know? It's written all over your face too," Damon adds.

"Can I trust you?"

Damon doesn't say anything but presses his lips against hers. Something inside Elena tells her to relax and she does. Damon's tongue lines her lower lip and Elena opens her mouth. Damon's tongue slips into Elena's mouth. She gets a tingly feeling in her toes when their tongues cross paths. Their kisses become more urgent and it isn't long before her hands are running through his hair. His hands grip the side of her face fiercely as their bodies press together tightly.

Damon tugs on Elena's dress which is easily taken off. The light white fabric falls to the floor gently. His hands grip her sides as he runs his hands down her torso. Elena starts undoing the buttons to Damon's shirt. Elena fiddles with the button of his jeans as Damon lies her on the bed. She reaches up, stroking his hair and the side of his face. Never have his blue eyes looked so sincere...

Yanking off his jeans, Damon multitasks and lets his lips roam her body. His hands run over her smooth stomach while his lips find she's particularly sensitive in the hollow of her collarbone. He's pins her arms back as he presses kisses down her abdomen. He isn't nearly as gentle before, his libido and blood lust growing stronger by the second. Elena moans slightly as Damon lets his tongue dip into her belly button.

He releases her arms and his hands travel down to massage her thighs and Elena relaxes them. His tongue swirls on the strip of flesh in between her belly button and the waistband of Elena's underwear. As he gently slides his off, his eyes never stop watching her and he can feel her body tense. Elena's hands grab the sheets underneath her, squeezing her eyes shut.

Damon immediately seems to consume the whole of her, his vampiric speed enabling his tongue to move in an inhuman speed. Elena can do nothing but grip the sheets, ashamed at letting herself be pleasured. The hot tears stream down her face, sliding through her closed eyes as she tries her best to resist. She can sense that feeling in her stomach start to build up, a burning sensation, as her hips buck slightly.

Elena bites down on her tongue to stop herself from saying _his _name and ends up half-choking and half-sobbing in sheer orgasmic pleasure. Damon pulls away, letting Elena lie there for a few minutes, trying to cry silently into her elbow, her breathing quick and shallow.

"Damon, oh Damon," she's blubbering to herself quietly. Damon tears his wrist open and places it gently at Elena's lips, like a mother would feed her baby a bottle. She lets the blood pass her lips and sucks the blood down, her cries slowly stopping. Damon's lips re-travel up Elena's smooth stomach while Elena continues to drink his blood.

As Elena keeps drinking, Damon slowly enters her. Elena releases his wrist and proceeds to clench the bed sheets, once again. Damon keeps his weight from crushing Elena and he stares into her eyes, as his thumb brushes away excess blood that decorates the side of her lip. Damon's hips move in a steady rhythm until _Elena _coaxes him to go faster. Her back arches slightly and her hips buck again.

Every thrust becomes shorter and Damon feels the long canine-like fangs pushing through. The whites of his eyes go red, the veins around his eyes protruding. Elena's eyes go wide in surprise. She doesn't even have enough time to scream when his fangs sink deep into her neck. The mixture of pain and pleasure is bitterly sweet, just like everything else in her life seems to be. Damon feeds greedily before ripping his lips away, the vampire blood in Elena's system healing the wound partially. His lips continue to travel down her neck and towards her chest, where a trail of bloody streaks is left behind. His teeth rip at the side of her left breast, biting and letting his teeth drag through her skin rather than Feeding.

Elena's hands fly up, one gripping his hair while the other digs its nails into his back. Then there's that moment of pure bliss where it feels like time has just stopped and Elena can just bask in the pure bliss of everything. Her world resumes and she finds herself experiencing a mind-blowing orgasm. Damon slows down, coming to a stop before her buries his face in between her breasts.

"That's what bedding a vampire's all about," Damon murmurs softly.

Elena strokes his soft hair, staring into space, her eyes glassy. Damon rolls from his position above her, collapsing next to her. Elena's eyes travel to look at him and he stares down at her, lifting her chin. He pushes back a few stray strands of hair matted to her face with sweat.

"Go ahead," Elena says slowly. "Kill. Me."

Damon reaches down, kissing her and savors the last taste of Elena Gilbert as a human.

And then he kills her.

**A/N: 30 reviews for 2 chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Well, I hope this was (kinda) classy rather than just plain old smut. Uh, yeah. It's M-Rated so don't get all crazy with me. Anyways, pop a review like toasters pop bread. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Elena wakes up, feeling someone's bare body pressed against her and the sunlight pouring in burning her skin. Her throat begs with thirst, a sense of thirst she's never felt before. She can smell something delicious, the most delicious scent she's ever smelled before and she realizes it's coming from next to her. She whips around to see Damon, wide awake.

"Damon," Elena mumbles. Saying his name brings a rush of memories from what seems like a past life. "How long have I been dead?"

"Couple hours. So, how does it feel? Welcome to the club, I suppose."

"Stefan," Elena's voice cracks. "I need to see Stefan." She's pushing him away, rummaging through the bed for her clothes. Damon sinks back into the bed, trying to hide his bitterness. Elena slips back into the light white nightgown she wore the night before and is running through the Salvatore Boarding House, shouting _his _name. He too, redresses and heads downstairs, slowly.

Elena finds Stefan just as he walks into the Boarding House. When she sees him, she runs before leaping into his arms. He seems taken back still catches her. He hugs for a while before freezing, his eyes going wide. He lets her down to see Elena smiling up at him radiantly.

"Something's different," Stefan says at once, his brow furrowed. Elena waits patiently, smiling while Stefan takes a few moments to think. Damon watches from a few feet a way, laughing at Stefan's stupidity. One second he's thinking deeply to himself and the next, he's attacking Damon.

"You Turned her," Stefan hisses. Elena runs over and tries to break up the two brothers from killing each other.

"Stefan!" Elena shouts. "Let me explain!" She grabs Stefan by the shoulders. "I haven't completed my change. I still need to Feed. But the truth is, I haven't been completely honest with you. I went to see some doctors and they told me I was dying," Elena says seriously.

"Dying?" Stefan is at a loss for words. "How? With what?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is, I couldn't just die on you. But I knew you wouldn't Turn me-"

"That's absurd!" Stefan interrupts. "Why wouldn't I Turn you?"

Elena stares down at the floor, feeling very small all of a sudden. "I don't know. You make it sound like vampires are so evil and you hate being one. I just thought you'd hate the thought of me being like you."

Stefan continues to stare at her with confusion. "Why would you think that? That's so-"

"Twilight?" Damon offers. Elena throws him a glare. If looks could kill.

"That's so stupid? Do you honestly think so little of me? I mean, being a vampire sucks-"

"No pun intended," Damon interrupts again.

Stefan ignores Damon. "But do you think I would just let you die?"

Elena looks up at Stefan. "But you still wouldn't have Turned me and you know it!"

Stefan's face goes hard with hatred. "And so you just had to go to Damon." He's staring directly at Damon who stares back with an equally evil glare.

"It's not exactly like there's an surplus of local vampires in town..." Elena's voice travels off realizing that Stefan has bailed. He's gone. "What do you want me to do then?" Elena yells into the silence. "JUST DIE?" Elena collapses to the floor but there is still no response.

Damon sits down next to her rubbing her back. She hurls herself into his arms as he murmurs into her ear, "Come on. We need to get you some blood."

* * *

Elena waits calmly in the parlor with all the blinds closed. Time goes quickly before Damon returns, with two humans. She can smell them and boy, they smell good. Damon enters the parlor with two very recognizable people.

"Bonnie! Mr. Saltzman!" Elena notices Bonnie avoiding eye contact. She wonders how Damon got her to come.

"Bonnie here is going to witch you up a necklace so you can walk in the sun. Ric on the other hand is lunch," Damon smiles and Elena's eyes go wide in shock. "Eh, don't give me that look," Damon rolls his eyes. "Jeremy isn't going to be too thrilled finding out vamps exist after that whole Vickie situation. Matt is a no-no because of his relations to Vickie and Caroline hates me so I present you Alaric."

Elena looks at Alaric who doesn't seem to look too happy. "I'm only here because I can't have you die on Jenna and Jeremy, okay?" Elena nods, understanding.

Damon holds out a hand to Elena, coaxing her to come forward. Elena walks over slowly and hesitantly. Elena takes Damon's hand who forcefully brings Alaric closer.

"I don't want to kill. Him or anyone else," Elena says slowly.

"Another Stefan, I see," Damon mumbles. "Just take a sip and everything will change."

Alaric offers Elena his wrist and Elena takes it. She lets places her nose to his wrist where the blue veins are visible. Immediately, her fangs protrude and she can feel the bloodlust building up. She's quick to bite deep into his wrist. The hot blood flows down her throat and the thirst is quenched. But very quickly, the thirst regrows. Everything starts to change and when she sees Alaric, she wants to kill him. All this anger and bloodlust is coming from nowhere and is coming fully blown.

Elena feels Damon tugging on her but she resists, continuing to drink. She feels his hand clap onto her shoulder before yanking her back. Elena goes flying across the room and she hits the wall. She falls to the floor and she's quick to get back on her feet but Damon's there. Elena attacks him, going for his neck but only grazing her teeth across his skin. Damon slams her against the wall, one hand holding her back by the neck.

Elena's suffocating, a few inches off the ground. Elena's fangs remain bared and Damon slams her head against the wall. "Focus, Elena," Damon hisses under his breath. Slowly, Elena's eyes start to return to their normal color and her fangs retract. Damon releases Elena and she sinks to the ground, rubbing her neck.

"What just happened?" Elena whispers.

Damon squats down in front of her. "You're a vampire now. Oh, and you nearly killed Alaric Saltzman," Damon adds. "Just thought you'd like to know."

Even though Elena's returned to normal physically, inside that feeling of rage and need to kill still remains strong, a steady fire burning in her soul. But there's something about Damon that calms her. Whatever he says seems to have a higher authority over all the range of emotions going on inside. She feels a connection to him, a deep connection she can't even explain let alone know if it really exists.

Alaric bandages up his wound and Elena walks slowly towards the two men. They look up at her and Elena looks down. She can feel the hunger coming back now, smelling the blood. Her nostrils flare and she begs her fangs to stay put.

"I'm going to go," Alaric says briskly. Elena looks up to say 'thank you' but finds herself wanting to kill Alaric.

"You should really get going," Damon says, nudging Alaric towards the door. He returns several moments later, holding up a necklace. There's a bright blue stone set in the center and see notices a tiny _E _engraved in the center. "You can take off your other one," Damon tells her. "The vervain inside must be killing you."

Elena blinks and does notice the burning feeling her skin is experiencing. She yanks off the necklace easily, breaking the metal links with her newly found strength.

"Easy, easy. That's an heirloom," Damon scoffs. He takes it gently before tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I thought it was an heirloom," Elena says, scrunching her nose.

"It's my heirloom so I get to do whatever the hell I want," Damon replies, clasping her new necklace on.

"Does it ever go away?" Elena asks miserably. "Every time I think of someone, I can only picture myself killing them and drinking their blood. I want to kill, kill, kill! And all I want is blood! More blood!" Elena begs. As if on command, Damon hands her a blood bag. Elena tears it open with her teeth, gulping it down greedily.

"Eventually, you learn to control it. It takes a while, trust me. You're lucky you have someone to guide you along the way," Damon reminds her.

"How about the pain?" Elena asks, tossing the empty bag aside.

"If you're referring the void St. Stefan left behind, you can ignore that. You can turn off all the pain. You don't even have to think about it. Nothing has to matter. It's your choice."

Elena bites her lip, wanting to turn off all that pain. "Everything I feel, Damon," Elena starts, "everything is so much more..."

"Amplified?" Damon suggests. He strokes the side of her face, staring at her face intently. Elena stares at his face, noticing how soft and pink his lips look. Something inside her clicks and she pounces on him. She presses her lips against his, grabbing the side of his face and kissing him deeply. Or at least trying to kiss him. Damon is surprised but quickly catches up, his tongue expertly maneuvering in sync with hers and inside her mouth. He feels Elena pressing her body against his, trying to close the nonexistent gap between them, almost as if she's trying to fuse their bodies together.

Elena feels not just her bloodlust getting stronger but the lust building up inside. She can feel the red in her eyes, the veins popping and the fangs appearing. She bites down on Damon's bottom lip hard, feeling the instant taste of blood coat her tongue. Elena sucks on his lower lip, sucking as much blood as she can. Damon tries to push her away gently but she swats away his arms. She grabs the sides of his face to steady herself as she continues to Feed. Finally,Elena pulls away, smiling. Her fangs only add to her overall sex appeal and Damon feels an attraction to Elena. It's unlike anything else he's experienced or ever felt, even with Katherine.

Elena licks her lips for leftover blood and grins.

**A/N: My problem with some fanfics is how they portray Elena after she Turns. They make her seem so calm and serene but did y'all see Logan and Vickie after they were turned? Logan was one crazy SOB. Vickie was so angst-y and blood hungry as well. So yeah, a little more of a dark Elena, I guess but isn't that how true vamps do it? Show your love:D**

"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Elena decides she likes running after Damon takes her outside. She runs really fast, not nearly half as fast as Damon but still much faster than the average human. The sun doesn't burn her skin but she dons sunglasses to protect her sensitive eyes and just in case anyone sees her eyes at the wrong time. She goes home to get new clothes but can't get through the door. It doesn't seem like anyone is home either so she heads back to her car, disappointed and awkward in her pajamas still.

She gets in and Stefan's waiting there for her in the passenger seat. He looks disheveled and blood thirsty.

"I see you've completed your Change. And gotten a lapis lazuli," Stefan notes. "That was awfully quick," Stefan adds, bitter tracing his words.

"What was I supposed to do? Just die?" Elena asks softly. "I did what I did because of you." Elena turns on the ignition and starts to drive. Fast.

Stefan sighs. "You let Damon turn you into a monster because of me?"

Elena's hand tighten around the steering wheel and the material becomes malleable under her strength. "You really think that I'm some sort of monster, Stefan? I may want to kill but that can change. You can help me. I need you to help me."

"You really didn't have to go to Damon, you know?" Stefan tells her. "Because his blood Turned you, there will be a part of you that always is connected to him."

"I know but I love you, Stefan. This is all for you and me. So that we can spend forever together. I can forget about Damon just like I'll learn to forget about the killing and human blood." Elena pulls into the Salvatore driveway and the two are silent.

"Forever is an awfully long time," Stefan says when they get out of the car.

Elena grabs his hand. "Which is why I want to spend it with you," Elena murmurs before letting her lips collide with Stefan's. She smiles, feeling the familiar shape of Stefan's lips. "That was nice," Elena whispers, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Stefan pours himself a drink, something he hasn't done in a while.

"Aren't you underage, younger brother?" Damon asks. Stefan turns around before choosing to ignore him. He gulps down his drink and pours another. "So I saw you and Elena back together."

"It's not what you think," Stefan says. "We're talking things out."

Damon also pours himself a drink, taking a seat next to Stefan on the couch. "I must have missed the memo were swapping spit became 'talking it out'. But you know, as long as the golden couple is back together, all is good, right?"

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asks, irritated.

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to see how my younger brother was going."

They sit in the silence for a few minutes before Stefan asks, "Why'd you do it?"

"What?" Damon replies back. "Turn her? Well obviously because you wouldn't and she agreed to sleep with me."

Stefan feels his blood run cold and he turns to stare at Damon. "Oh, wait, she didn't tell you?" Damon's eyes go wide innocently. "Well, I guess, that's another thing you guys can 'talk' out."

"So first you kill her and then you sleep with her?" Stefan hisses.

"Well, I slept with her first and then killed her," Damon explains slowly as if talking to a five year old. "She was quite tasty, too. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Stefan doesn't say anything but merely puts his glass down on the floor, stands up and leaves the room. He returns a few seconds later, knife in hand. However, he walks straight past Damon and heads upstairs.

**A/N: Mega short chapter but wanted to get something up. Got great reviews for the last chapter, so thanks a ton! Odd thing is, the chapter I get much more "meatier" reviews is the day I get the least reviews for this chapter. Anyways, so leave a review and tell me what you think besides "update soon" because I won't give up on this story. Hey, I like having my cake and eating it too. **

**Leave a review because it's like crack cocaine to a junkie and you know how much junkies love their crack. Too far?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Elena takes a shower, humming to herself. She rummages through Stefan's wardrobe, practically prancing around in just the fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She finds a plain white t-shirt that hangs lose on her body and slips on a pair of his boxers over her underwear. She lets herself fall back onto his bed, happy that they are finally reconciling. She closes her eyes in unnecessary rest.

Stefan walks up the stairs quickly and heavily, his feet slamming against the floor. He storms into his room causing Elena to jump up in surprise.

"Stefan!" Elena says, happiness building up inside her. She doesn't notice the knife he has, held tightly in his hand.

"Why did Damon Turn you?" Stefan's eyes are dark and menacing.

"I asked him to," Elena says calmly. She notices something reflect light and her eyes go wide when she spots the knife.

Stefan sneers. "Don't you fucking lie to me. I know what you did. You slept with him, didn't you?"

Elena chokes back tears. "You don't understand, Stefan. I had to do it. For us, remember?" Elena tries to place her hands on his chests in an attempt to calm him down but he shoves her away.

"You did it for us? How is sleeping with my brother helping us?" Stefan hisses. "Did you think you were doing me some grand favor by fucking Damon?"

Elena covers her mouth in horror. "It wasn't like that Stefan and you know it!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT IT WAS LIKE?" Stefan roars. He stalks toward Elena and she finds herself pushed up against the wall.

Elena's shaking, the fear taking over. "I didn't know what to do. I was scared."

"Don't bother trying to get me to pity you. You were scared so you went to Damon? What exactly does that tell me? Was it worth it? Was one night with Damon worth throwing away everything that could have been us?"

Elena is at a loss of words and gasps, letting out a breath she doesn't have as she feels something sharp piercing through her skin. It takes half a millisecond to register that it's a knife tearing its way through organs, blood seeping out. The pain is like nothing she's ever experienced, both as a human and vampire. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream, the pain unbearable.

"You're just a dirty slut. You're worse than Katherine. What, did you think that Damon cares about you? He's just using you to get to me."

It doesn't take long for Damon to intervene, hurling Stefan across the room and slamming him into the opposite wall. Both of their fangs are bared and Stefan quickly recovers. He is speedy to attack and the two brothers collide midair.

Elena cries out in the excruciating agony and when she sees the two brothers ripping each other apart. Damon sinks his fangs into Stefan near the base of his throat, causing him to howl. They rip at each others skin and flesh, only bleeding for a fraction of a second before their skin heals itself almost instantly. Elena tries to drag herself to the feet and collapses almost immediately, her hands flying to the knife lodged in her stomach. She tries to pull it out but it seems stuck deep in her organs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stefan sees Elena with her hair matted to her forehead trying to remove the knife. He sees the pain he's put her through and he panics. And then he runs. Damon quickly turns to Elena and gently kneels down in front of her. Placing one hand gently on her shoulder, the other hand wrapping itself around the handle of the knife. He looks Elena in the eye.

"Why'd you do it?" Elena cries out as she starts to feel Damon tug at the knife. "Did you sleep with me to get under Stefan's skin?" Damon gives the knife a final yank, pulling it out. "Do you even care about me?" Elena's voice falls, feeling a fat tear roll down her cheek. She feels her internal organs restitching themselves, new skin growing over the injury. Her body in the finishing stages of becoming a vampire make it particularly difficult for her body to heal itself. She doesn't bother to wipe the falling tears away but gets up and like Stefan, runs.

Damon drops the knife, hearing the clatter of the metal against the wooden floor and turns his head to stare at the empty doorway.

* * *

Elena drives away speedily. Her tears have dried and as she checks her rear view mirror, she notices the two streaks of red running down her face. It surprises her so much, new tears form in her eyes and as she blinks, she notices they are tears of blood. She slams down on her break, screeching to a halt in the middle of the road.

**A/N: So lots of drama went down. I didn't really like the way I ended this chapter, how about you? And I totally stole the crying blood from True Blood. OMG, Alex Skarsgard in True Blood as Eric with the tears streaking his face after Godric. He's so fine. Anyways, Stefan attacking Elena was kinda predictable and OOC but did you like it? Tell me how you feel by clicking the review button!**

**I recently got my 70th review for this story and there's only been like 5 chapters! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. READERS AND REVIEWERS ARE LOVED:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Elena drives at a racing speed of 120mph a few towns over, hair whipping around her face as she drives with the windows rolled down. She blasts mindless radio, Top 40 hits buzzing in her sensitive ears. She pushes sunglasses on her face and steps down on the accelerator, going from 130 and dropping down to 100 before zooming back up to 120. She isn't stopped by any police on the deserted highway and she manages to slow down when she drives through towns milling with police.

She stops at the nearest mall, heading to a variety of stores. She changes out of Stefan's button down that she took and the pair of jeans she finds conveniently in her car. She purchases a dark pair of designer jeans that fit skin tight. She decides to try out Compulsion, attempting to convince the cashier to give her the jeans for free.

"You're going to give me these jeans for free," Elena says, her voice shaking a little.

The cashier doesn't look convinced and reaches for the phone to call security. Elena uses her fast reflexes to hang up the phone before the cashier can comprehend what's happened.

"You're going to give me these jeans for free," Elena says again, her voice hard. Her pupils do their magic and she watches as the cashier nods dumbly. Power surges through her, tingly her fingertips. She smiles and continues to tell her, "You never saw me. You never sold these jeans to me. You'll forget this entire experience." The cashier nods again and Elena walks out of the store, modeling her new jeans.

She visits a shoe shop next, tossing her flip flops in exchange for silver sky high heels. She doesn't pay for them either and walks out as people turn to stare. A dangerously low cut and backless slinky top is next on the list as she flips her newly highlighted and straightened hair. She sees couples everywhere but doesn't let them distract her, using her sunglasses to hide any tears that might slip down her cheek.

Voices buzz around her, and she doesn't know how to silence all the voices from invading her mind. Thirst burns her throat, and she clutches it as the hunger overpowers her. She manages to race out of the mall without killing anyone. She sees a scrawny teenager with too much acne, taking a break from his job running the concession stand at the movie theater. She stalks over towards him and leads him somewhere dark.

He seems attracted to her instantly, following her without even knowing her name. She starts strong by planting a big one on his lips and he's startled. She realizes he's not going to physically react as quickly as his hormones or the millions of tiny swimmers bursting to escape. She pulls his hair back, letting her sense find the point where his pulse is strongest and the blood smells the best.

She sinks her fangs into him, letting the blood flow down her throat. She tries to stay as neat as possible and is thrilled by the clean taste of his blood. _Probably never even been kissed, poor kid. _Elena laughs internally. She continues to drink, unaware of the state of the boy. She feels his body go limp in his arms suddenly and she pulls back. No more blood can be sucked and Elena knows that this boy is dead. There is no pulse or any blood flowing to his vital organs. This acne ridden boy has died at the hands of Elena. At the hands of a monster.

Scared, Elena quickly picks up the body, and runs to her car. She opens the trunk and tosses him inside and driving away quickly. She hopes no one notices the missing boy and wonders if she spilled any blood. She wipes the blood from her mouth and continues to drive.

* * *

She drives through a seedy looking town, near Richmond boasting everything from exotic nigh clubs to dingy looking bars. She pulls into the first place she sees throbbing with people and music. She's stopped at the door by an abnormally rotund bouncer who smells too stale for Elena's sense of smell. She's asked for an ID that will clearly indicate her being underage and decides its a perfect time to practice how to Compel people.

She places one hand on his chest, laughing slightly before staring him in the eye.

"You're going to let me into this club with an over 21 stamp on my hand, free of charge," Elena says with control and command. She immediately feels the effect of her words take place and the bouncer mumbles, repeating her words. She smiles, enjoying the burst of power running through her veins as she felt her pupils dilate before quickly contracting and her words dominating.

"Welcome to the club," the bouncer says gruffly, stamping Elena's hand, marking it bright red. He lets her squeeze past. The loud music mixed with the voices of hundreds of dancing people are enough to make her head explode. Elena keeps her cool, however, and heads to the bar where she orders a strong colorful concoction. The alcohol soothes her burning throat, similar to the effects of blood. She smiles in delight, sipping at the sweet drink, letting her eyes roam the crowd. She rests one elbow on the bar looking poised and dangerously sexy.

A man in his early twenties approaches her. Elena smiles at her 'catch' who seems to have just thrown herself at her. She lets her eyes roam his body and she takes a whiff. His blood is smells strong, a mix between the good old red-blooded American boy and a hint of cocky arrogance. Taking another sniff, she learns he's a smoker. She can tell its occasional and the combination of cocaine (probably a one-night thing at the club) and cheap beer is unattractive. Gritting her teeth, slightly, Elena pushes past him and abandons her empty cup.

She finds herself being thrown into the dance floor, sticky and sweaty bodies rubbing against her. Their body heat and blood is all too tantalizing. She leads one healthy guy who smells good enough to the back room. She's quick to drain him of his blood, the hunger taking over. She wonders if it's normal too be so damn thirsty. She notices his weak pulse and makes an end to that by draining the last of his blood. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a witness, wide eyed and scared. All it takes is a quick snap of the neck before she's dead. She contemplates whether she should drink her blood but her blood reeks of stale cigarettes and an obscene amount of alcohol.

She has two dead bodies now. She picks up both bodies and runs the fastest she can, the new human blood affecting her system. No one seems to notice, they're all to busy grinding and dry-humping in a way that reminds her of the Jersey Shore. Going through the back exit, there is no one but drunk losers puking their brains out who don't even notice her lugging two bodies. She heads to the trunk of her car and opens it, only to find another body already there.

She remembers it as the other body she killed earlier that day and manages to stuff the other two bodies inside. She has to sit on the trunk of her car to make it close and she sinks to the floor, crying. She said she would never kill but there were three bodies inside her trunk dead as a dead body can get.

She wipes away the blood seeping from her eyes and whips out her cell phone. She skips past_ Damon_ and lets her finger hover over the call button at _Stefan _only to go back up to _Damon. _She dials his number, trembling as she brings the phone near her ear and face.

"Hello?" Damon answers. It sounds like he's been waiting for ages for her to call.

"I need your help," Elena cries into the phone.

"Well, where are you? What's wrong?"

Elena looks around for any indication for where she is. She spots the name of a local diner. "Somewhere in Virginia." She hears the exasperated sigh on the other end. "Near Richmond in a place called Ridgeland." Elena wails into the phone, "I killed some people."

**A/N: Pretty long chapter, so looking for lots of long reviews;) Uhm, thank you for being so supportive of this story. I gotta say this story is coming to an end soon, maybe two or three more chapters. So tell me what you think. Was Elena just going overboard with the killing of civilians? Is she believable? And what will Damon do?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

Elena sinks to the floor, leaning against the bumper of the car in fetal position. A drunken guy plops down next to her, beer in hand. Elena pushes him away but he continues to press his body against hers. His hand slips up Elena's t-shirt and Elena feels anger pumping through her body.

"Get off!" Elena hisses, pushing him with immense force. The guy goes flying and Elena hears him hit the floor with a thud. She buries her face in her knees, counting the seconds go by. She counts up to 8547... 8548... 8549

"Elena." Someone shakes Elena gently and she looks up.

Damon.

Elena's lower lip quivers and she blinks a few times, hoping to keep tears away. "Damon, I need your help," Elena whispers.

"Where are they?" Damon asks solemnly, referring to the dead bodies.

Elena's eyes dart toward the trunk and Damon follows her eyes. He opens the trunk a crack and the immediate stench of rotting flesh travels outside. Damon slams the trunk closed.

"Damn, Elena," Damon keeps murmuring. Elena's standing up, her arms wrapped around herself. "Well we better get going," Damon says grimly as if killing people was something he disliked. He sees the Over 21 stamp on her hand and raises an eyebrow. "May I ask how you managed to get that stamp?" Damon grabs Elena's wrist to show her. Elena yanks her hand back.

"Can we just go?" Elena whimpers.

Damon grabs Elena's shoulders which are left bare due to her revealing top. "Elena, what happened?"

Elena turns her body away, her arms folded across her chest. "I used Compulsion, okay!" Elena huffs. There is silence for a few minutes and Elena slowly turns to face him.

"How could you be so idiotic?" Damon hisses. "You're barely a three day old vampire and you think you can just Compel people? It's a skill that takes years to master! Stefan can barely do it properly and how old is he? Decades older than you. Your Compulsion won't last a day. It'll wear off by tomorrow. So everything you think you made people think will be gone tomorrow. Their real memories will return."

Elena's eyes go wide in fear. "I didn't know..." Her mind panics as she immediately starts thinking about the worst possible scenario. She imagined herself being put in jail for theft. "What am I going to do?" Elena moans. She breaks down, hysteria taking over.

"Elena!" Damon snaps. "I'll help you. You just need to tell me exactly who you Compelled."

Elena nods, wiping away more bloody tears. "What about the bodies?" Elena's mind flashes back to when she killed that poor boy. So young...

"We'll get rid of those, too," Damon holds his hand out for the car keys. "Lets get going. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Damon alters the memory of the bouncer permanently before they hurriedly drive off into the dark. Damon screeches to a halt in front of a Home Depot which appears closed. Regardless, Damon returns back quickly with a shovel and a tank of lighter fuel. He throws them in the backseat before continuing to drive.

Every so often, his eyes dart towards Elena who is sitting in fetal position. She rocks back and forth quickly, humming an unrecognizable lullaby.

Damon glances at her and sighs. "You're turning into quite the crazy old lady."

Elena shoots him an icy glare.

"Kidding," Damon adds. "No need to go all bitch-face on me," he mutters. He starts slowing down before he turns onto a bumpy road. Elena hears rocks and gravel shake the car. She looks outside where it is pitch dark but manages to see everything perfectly.

They reach a clearing and Damon comes to a stop. He gets out and Elena follows after him slowly and reluctantly. Damon tosses Elena the shovel and instructs her to start digging a shallow pit to fit the bodies.

Elena nods and gets digging, astonished by her own strength and speed. She digs while she hears the sickening crunch of breaking bones and ripping of skin and flesh. Elena sees Damon searching the bodies and pocketing any personal items.

He starts with the guy from the bar first and extracts a wallet, cell phone and a few coins. He rips the bodies to pieces, tearing off limbs and occasionally using his sharp teeth.

"What are you staring at?" Damon bites out. "Dig."

Elena digs faster and Damon starts tossing the torn up body into the pit. He grabs the lighter fuel, soaking the body. Damon goes over to the trunk and fetches the woman. He pats her down and finds a box of Marlboro lights hidden in her stockings along with a lighter. Damon uses the lighter to set the pit on fire. He continues to search the dead body but doesn't find any sort of ID or personal belongings. He does, however, find a roll of bills- mostly ones and a couple fifties- tucked in between her breasts.

"No need to worry about this one," Damon says, ripping an arm off. "She was a hooker and the police don't care about dead hookers."

He adds more lighter fuel and more fire before dragging out the body of the pimply teenager. Elena sees the body and turns her head away. She hears the swift ripping and tearing before the fire explodes, the flames dancing madly.

"Is it over?" Elena peeps, dropping the shovel to the ground.

Damon stares blankly at the fire. "We're not even close."

**A/N: Sup, mah bitches. I'm kidding! Seriously I am. Anyways, just wanted to get a chapter up and running because I've been real lazy lately. You know what to do. Review or else check under your bed real good tonight. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I think it's the 5 toaster strudels I inhaled. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

The fire keeps burning and Damon starts adding wood once all the flesh is burned away.

"You can usually scratch up the body up pretty well to disguise bodies as animal attacks," Damon rips apart large branches of wood, tossing them to the fire. "Burning bodies can get you out of sticky situations though. Getting rid of teeth is a bitch, though."

"Why the teeth?" Elena asks.

"They hold DNA, dental records help track who people were."

Elena tosses a handful of grass she had been ripping to pieces into the fire. "What about the rest of the bones?" Elena forces out.

"You can bury them. Drug deal gone wrong always works." Damon watches as Elena's face twists into horror.

"That was you?"

"Great, you're another Stefan," Damon mutters.

Elena whips up in protest. "I don't understand why having human feelings is such a bad thing!" Elena cries.

Damon closes his eyes slowly. "Because you're holding onto something that's worthless. If you're going to survive as a vampire, you have to cut all ties you had as a human."

"What and just become a monster like you?"

They stand in silence as the fire dies down and the stench is replaces by a very healthy smelling campfire.

"You can always get the bones cremated. It's extra work but sometimes you gotta hide the evidence. No one has to know about this. No one ever will," Damon says in an oddly comforting way.

Elena helps throw the charred bones back into the trunk of the car. "Why are you even helping me?"

"Just because I don't have humanity left in me doesn't mean I can't help you save yours."

* * *

Damon drives back to the mall and they wait in the parking lot until it opens. He takes Elena in and she quickly points out all the people she compelled. Damon was right; their memories on what really happened are starting to come back. It doesn't take Damon long to permanently fix the memories. Elena is glad at that fact to because all the voices around her, the beating hearts, the warm rich blood running through their bodies. Damon grabs her hand, dragging her out of the mall before she loses her mind.

At the next stop, he leaves her in the car and returns a few hours later.

"Where were you?" Elena cries when he finally returns. "My throat is on fire, it's like I can't breathe!"

"You don't need to breathe, remember?"

"Damon!" Elena yells. She throws the gear into P and the car skids to a stop.

"I got the bones cremated. Those people? They never even existed. Don't you understand? We're going to get rid of the ashes." Damon tosses her a bag of blood from the glove compartment and she takes it gratefully.

They drive and Elena downs a few more blood bags. Damon takes a few too and they don't talk for the most part. They drive until the sun goes down before stopping.

Elena hears crashing waves and smells salty water. "We're at the beach. Why?"

"Dumping the ashes."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Can't we just flush them down the toilet?"

"Thought you might need some fresh air."

Elena admits being in the stuffy car was not the best thing in the world and rolling down the windows didn't help. She lets her feet out of her sky high heels, squishing her toes in the sand. She walks toward the water, breathing in the salty air deeply.

"The last time I went to the beach was with my family," Elena says, knowing Damon can hear her. It's dark but not quite night yet. She can sense the water is warm and wonders what it feels like. She peels off her shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. The sand is soft and she walks closer to the water, the wind whipping her hair around her face. She stands where the sand turns a shade darker bare in just her jeans. She feels the foamy water tickle her toes and she can feel Damon's eyes burning through her back.

Elena starts peeling her jeans off, pulling them off. She turns her head back at Damon, who's been watching her the whole time. She laughs, throwing her head back with her jeans pooled at her ankles and only in her underwear. She takes one final step and finds herself walking ankle-deep in water. She wades deeper and deeper into the water, the waves crashing against her body. She waits until she's in waist deep water before taking one final look back at Damon as if beckoning him to join her.

She dives into the water, surprised the salt doesn't sting her eyes. She sees everything clearly from the tiny grains of sand to the fragment of shell half hidden underneath sand. She purposely inhales a lungful of seawater but doesn't feel the need to choke or go up for air.

She splashes around in the water, feeling relieved and free. She's swimming in the water, deep below the surface. She feels something brush past her leg and she whips around, trying to see if she can spot anything. She feels the same thing brush against her body. She swims back up to the surface, looking around.

"Hello?" She calls out. "Damon?" She focuses her vision at the beach, trying to spot him.

She feels something grab her around the waist and something sharp biting at her neck. Fangs sink deep into the neck and she feels her own fangs protruding in pleasure that comes with the pain. She turns around in Damon's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their foreheads touch and Elena leans in against his body, lost in his baby blues. She feels herself reaching up closer to his face, her lips parting. At first, their lips barely touch and its their tongues rather than she lets her tongue slip inside his mouth. Damon exhales sharply and he closes the gap between their mouths, kissing her. Elena's hand is quick to grab the side of his face as the waves tumble around their bodies. They're submerged into the water and Elena is exhilarated at his touch even underwater.

* * *

They find their way back to the beach, never breaking their tight embrace. Damon quickly pins her down, against the wet sand, the occasional water gently reaching them. He places urgent kisses up her naked torso and chest, slamming into her over and over again. He's rough, rougher than Elena could even imagine but she's also tough. She's not as easily breakable but every touch shocks her to the core.

He doesn't stop, nor does he show any sign of stopping and she finds herself constantly biting him, in the mixture of pain and pleasure. Her fingers leave a trail of long, bloody scratches which heal over only for the skin to be ripped open again.

Several times, she flips him over and likes to make him question who's really in control, causing shivers to run down his spine. It's hours before Damon finally comes to a stop, keeping his body hovering over Elena's. She's sore all over and trembling, every part of her feeling utterly raw and exposed.

Drinking blood brought pleasure to her in a way that she never felt before but being pounded by Damon was something else entirely on its own. The sun starts coming up and she stretches out her back which is sore and has grains of sand stuck to it. Damon doesn't stop pressing kisses up her arm, trailing across her shoulder and back down her front. He doesn't even seem to mind the sand or the saltiness of the seawater stained across her body.

When the sun comes up, Elena gathers her clothes and slips them back on silently while Damon does the same. Her hair is knotted and messed up, her lips bruised and swollen. They walk back to the car slowly, holding hands but not speaking. They are alone now, no dead bodies piled up in the trunk. They drive back, following road signs that will lead them back to Mystic Falls while listening to shitty music from the 90s.

They reach Mystic Falls and Elena realizes what a long four days it has been. She was alive and then dead before becoming the living dead. She broke up with Stefan, got back together with him (sort of). She fucked Damon. Twice. And Stefan nearly killed her for that. They broke up again. She killed three people and unsuccessfully tried to compel a few more. So much of her life had changed in the past four days and something told her that everything was just the beginning.

Either way, Elena smiled, knowing that she could at least get used to fucking Damon.

FIN.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of it! Can you believe everything took place in just a matter of four days? WOW.**

**Day 1: Elena tells Damon about dying. Damon gives her a choice.  
Day 1/2: Elena sleeps with Damon. She dies.  
Day 2: Wakes up a vampire. Tells Stefan. Damon later tells him how. He almost kills her. She runs away. Buys some stuff. Parties it up.  
Day 2/3: Kills people. Damon rescues her. They burn bodies.  
Day 3/4: Dispose of evidence. Have awesome vamp sex.  
Day 4: More sex, drive home.**

**Well, thank you for sticking with me to the very end! You were awesome, make sure you leave a review! Tell me what you think of the story in general, this chapter ('cause I thought Damon was quite OOC), did you like the ending? Yeah, just say something except telling me to update. Because this story is over! And I don't do sequels. They get messy. **

**So this is probably my last story for a while... might not update for a few days/weeks. I'll be checking into metaphorical rehab so leave some metaphorical heroin behind. Translation: review one last time so I know you liked this story before I go through withdrawal. I'm going to shut up now because I don't know what I'm saying. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO BOTHERED READING AND THANK YOU MORE TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED THIS STORY.**

**Sorry, caps lock was on.  
**


End file.
